Plants vs. Zombies: Evolution
Hello there, today this game is about EVOLUTION. Also, just like before, the damage and sun cost are the same. Regualar Plants and what they evolve into Peashooter -> Repeater -> Spilt Pea -> Threepeater -> Gatling Pea Sunflower -> Twin Sunflower -> Sun-Shroom -> Triplet Sunflower Cherry Bomb -> Mega Bomb -> Doom Cherry -> Doom-shroom Potato Mine -> Goop Mine -> Toxic Mine -> Potato Mine-pult Wall-nut -> Infi-nut -> Tall-nut -> Infi-Tall-nut -> Emerald-nut Snow Pea -> Freepeater (sorry for stealing) -> Threefroster (Not sure if it exists, but if it does, sorry for stealing) -> Ice Queen Pea -> Ice Requeen Pea Chomper -> Whip Chomper -> Mega Chomper -> Zombuffer -> Whip Zombuffer Puff-shroom -> Tack-shroom -> Fume-shroom -> Gloom-shroom -> Pult-shroom Grave Buster -> Zombie Buster -> Melon-pult-Grave Buster -> Winter Buster Scardey-shroom -> Goop-shroom -> Flame-shroom -> Napalm-shroom Hypno-shroom -> Hypno-pult -> Hypnoshooter (If it's yours, sorry for stealing)-> Hypno-puff Lily Pad -> Cattail -> Doubletail -> Sixtail -> OctoCattail Squash-> Double Squash -> Triple-squash -> Quadruple-squash Tangle Kelp -> Tangle-pult -> Tangle-shroom -> King Tangle Kelp Jalapeno -> Jolokia (Owner is retired, but sorry for stealing) -> Doom Jolokia (same as jolokia) -> Habareno (sorry for stealing) -> Doom Habareno (sorry for stealing) Spikeweed -> Spikerock -> Coal-rock -> Gold-rock -> Graphete-rock Torchwood -> Napalm Torchwood -> Diamond Torchwood (Sets peas to do 50x damage) Sea-shroom -> Seafume-shroom -> Gloom-sea-shroom -> Sea-pult-shroom Plantern -> Light Bulb Plant -> Sun Bean -> Sun (lits up all zombies in a 5x5 area, also removes all fog) Cactus -> Goop Cactus -> Future Cactus -> Extreme Cactus Blover -> 4-leaf Blover -> 8-leaf Blover -> 12-leaf Blover Starfruit -> Rock-fruit -> Heat-fruit -> Doom-fruit Pumpkin -> Infi-pumpkin -> Flame Pumpkin -> Infi-flame-Pumpkin Magnet-shroom -> Magnetmid (Sorry for stealing) -> HimalayasMagnet Cabbage-pult -> Smash-pult -> Meteor-pult Flower Pot -> Heat-pot -> Coffee Pot Kernel-Pult -> Butter-pult (Sorry for stealing) -> Popcorn-pult -> Cob Cannon Garlic -> Bonk Choy -> Boxer Choy -> Smash Choy Umbrella Leaf -> Umbrella -> Steel Leaf -> Diamond Leaf Marigold -> Twin Marigold (sorry for stealing) -> Coin-shroom (Sorry for stealing) -> Triplet Marigold Melon-pult -> Winter Melon -> Durian-pult (Sorry for stealing) -> The Chosen One (Tamed) Gold Magnet -> Gold Magnetmid -> Himalayas Goldmid Bloomerang -> Double Bloomerang -> Triple Bloomerang -> Quadruple Bloomerang Iceberg Lettuce -> Flame lettuce -> Inca Lettuce -> Ice-shroom Snapdragon -> Double Snapdragon -> Triple Snapdragon -> Quad Snapdragon -> Dragon Coconut Cannon -> Coconut Shotgun -> Coconut Sword -> Quad coconut Cannon Spring Bean -> Double Spring Bean -> Triple Spring Bean -> Quad Bean Chilli Bean -> Chill Bean -> Heat bean -> Jalapeno Bean Lightning Reed -> Double Lightning -> Triple Lightning -> Lightning-shroom Pea Pod -> Double Pea Pod -> Triple Pea pod -> Quad Pea pod Laser Bean -> Double Laser bean -> Triple Laser Bean Citron -> Double Citron -> Triple Citron -> Gatling Citron E.M Peach -> Double EM -> Triple EM Magnifying Grass -> Double Grass -> Triple Grass -> Ultra Magnifying Grass Pea-nut -> Double nut -> Infi-pea-nut -> Tall-peanut Other plants can evolve into other plants too. For example, if Wall-nut And Laser bean Evolve on a level, It's a laser-nut. Zombies Same as before, but they evolve too. Category:Games